


so little time

by everythingistemporary



Series: ricky bowen/nini salazar-roberts one-shots [4]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Sad, they don't wanna say goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingistemporary/pseuds/everythingistemporary
Summary: Ricky and Nini have one last night together before she leaves for the Youth Actor's Conservatory, and this is how I imagine they'd spend it.
Relationships: Carol Salazar-Roberts/Dana Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: ricky bowen/nini salazar-roberts one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702342
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	so little time

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing a lot of rini fics lately whew i miss them a ton. anyway this may be the longest one shot i've written thus far? which is cool? i wrote this at 1am so apologies if it's not the best but i tried. love you all and as always i appreciate kudos and comments and constructive criticism <3

In less than 24 hours, Nini would be on a flight out of Salt Lake City, the place she’s lived her whole life, the place she calls home. It was hard to imagine, but it was exciting. She was finally doing something for herself. And as much as she would miss her moms and her friends, she couldn’t wait to be a student at the YAC.

That being said, Nini didn’t even want to _fathom _saying goodbye to Ricky. But their last day together was finally here. It was here, and she wanted to cry. Every five seconds, she wanted to cry.__

____

____

She’d been in denial the whole day; during breakfast, while she finished packing, even during the ‘Bon Voyage’ party her friends had thrown, but she couldn’t ignore it anymore. The next morning, she would wake up, leave the only home she’s ever known, and get on a flight to a destination far, far away from her boyfriend.

“What’re you thinking about, Neens?” Ricky whispered into her skin as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

“You,” she hummed, bringing a hand up to cradle his face. They had just finished helping Nini’s moms clean up from the party, and everything felt like it was coming to a close.

“I’m flattered,” he teased, turning her around so she was facing him in his arms. He gave her a soft, quick kiss, very much aware of the fact that her moms were just a room over.

“It’s late and I’m exhausted, we should get to bed.” Though Nini’s cheeks were rosy from Ricky’s touch and a sleepy smile graced her face, he could tell there was something heavier in the air.

“Your wish is my command.” He scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder, eliciting a fit of giggles and playful screams from the girl. He smiled at the sound, his favorite sound in the world.

Once upstairs, Ricky put Nini down gently on her bed and she flopped on her back, recovering from the spontaneous trip in his grasp. He laid down next to her, taking her hand. She squeezed it, sighing slightly.

"Okay seriously, what’s on your mind?”

“You already know the answer to that question, Ricky.” Nini’s voice broke at his name. Everything about the day had been perfect. Her friends were perfect. Ricky was perfect, and she was leaving him. Why was she leaving him?

Her eyes were glassy, liquid beginning to well up. “Don’t cry, Nini. You can’t cry, because if you cry, I’ll cry, and no one wants to see that. You’re a much prettier crier than I am.”

Nini laughed, but a tear rolled down her cheek. Then another, and another, and another, until there was a steady stream.

Ricky got up, sitting cross-legged on Nini’s bed and pulling her up with him. He held her form in his arms and she clung onto him desperately, sobbing uncontrollably into his sweatshirt. A few tears slipped out of his own eyes, a reaction to the girl crying in his embrace.

Everyone who knew them knew that Ricky and Nini always cry when the other cries. It had been happening since they were little; it was like an instinctive thing, an intense need to protect each other from all harm.

“It’s gonna be okay, it’s all okay. I love you,” Ricky whispered repeatedly into Nini’s hair. It seemed to have the desired effect; her sobs died down and she pulled away from him, looking into his doe eyes.

“What am I going to do without you? Oh god. What are _you _going to do without _me _?” Ricky exhaled and gave a small smile, but Nini seemed genuinely concerned.____

_____ _

_____ _

“I think I’ll be okay. I mean, I’ll miss you a ton, but if you’re worried about me dying, Big Red will take good care of me.”

“No he won’t.” Nini laughed and Ricky joined in. They basked in the moment, grinning at each other.

“As for you, you’ll be just fine without me. You don’t need anyone to keep you in check, or save you, or prevent you from getting into trouble. And you know why? ‘Cause you’re the strongest, smartest, kindest person I have ever known. And you and I, Nini, we have something special. Something that’s gonna last a very, very long time.” He was serious this time, and he took both of her hands in his to make sure she knew it.

“I’m gonna cry again. Seriously, don’t test me,” Nini warned with a small voice. With that, he brought his forehead to hers, closing his eyes.

“I love you, I love you, I love you. So much.”

“I love you.”

Ricky leaned down and captured Nini’s lips with his, kissing her slowly and sweetly and gently. It was agonizing, the way he wished he could feel this feeling forever. They kissed for a while, taking their time to memorize the sensation.

Pulling away from him in that moment was the hardest thing Nini’s ever had to do. All she wanted was to be close to him, forever.

“Okay it’s really late now, and I have an 8am flight to catch tomorrow,” she reminded him with a shaky breath.

Just then, Nini’s moms gave a soft knock to the door. “Hey, it’s about time you kids go to sleep,” Mama C said.

“We were about to do just that. Thanks for letting me stay over, by the way.” Ricky smiled at them as Nini crawled under the covers.

“Not a problem, Ricky, we know how hard this is for the both of you. Just, no funny business tonight, okay?” Mama D said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Ricky sputtered, unsure of how to respond. “O-of course, we weren’t planning on-”

“Hey Moms, we’re saying goodnight now, okay? Goodnight, love you both, see you at 5am. And close the door on your way out.” Nini groaned, slightly frustrated.

“Goodnight guys,” her moms whispered in unison, shutting the door gingerly as Ricky sported an awkward smile and slipped under the comforter next to Nini so that they were facing each other.

“I’m really, really going to miss you.”

“And I’ll miss you. But the better part of me couldn’t be happier that you’re following your dreams.” Ricky grinned, prideful and glad. Nini smiled back at him, a sad smile.

“C’mere,” he said, snaking one arm around her waist. She rolled over so that she was no longer facing him. It was better this way. He could hold her close, and if she started crying again, he wouldn’t see.

She remembered their first sleepover in the second grade. They had built a fort in Ricky’s living room and fallen asleep under twinkling fairy lights, engulfed by soft blankets and pillows. But now she was engulfed by Ricky, his hold providing her more safety and warmth than any linen item could.

Nini was flush against him, her small frame swallowed by his embrace. He rested his chin in between her neck and her shoulder and pressed a few tender kisses to her skin.

“Goodnight, Nina.” She simply tugged his arms tighter around her in response, and that was all she needed to do. He knew what she meant.

They drifted off, their last thoughts telling them that as long as they had each other, everything would be okay.

Ricky woke up the next morning with a yawn, sitting up and unlocking his phone. The time read 9am, and the girl once sleeping silently next to him was gone.

He checked his texts, the first one at the top a message from Nini.

_Hey babe. Hope you slept well. I’m about to take off. We left pretty early and I didn’t wanna wake you up, you looked so peaceful. I know you wanted to say goodbye to me at the airport but I’m not sure you would’ve fit in the car anyway. I guess I’m not very familiar with the term ‘light packing’. BTW my moms will probably be there when you wake up, so say hi to them for me on your way out. Anyway, I love you, and I’ll facetime you later to fill you in on my first day. Miss you already!! ___

____

Ricky smiled down at the small screen, reading her text over and over, a final token of the part of her that would forever be all Salt Lake’s and all his.


End file.
